Tears
by PanPan Mishin
Summary: Sakura has been driven to destroying her Village and Kiba and Shikamaru find her. But what happens if she falls in love with one of them? Is she afraid to fall in love? And most importantly...Does she want to?


_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunityTo seize everything you ever wanted-One momentWould you capture it or just let it slip?_

Eminem - Lose Yourself.

"Sakura, as your former sensei, I don't want you to get hurt, so we're going to leave you behind on this one mission, okay?"

_Naruto, Kakashi… You left me crying at the village gates because you were the ones I loved most…I couldn't believe it when you said that to me, You thought I was weak…_

"Tch, Sakura Haruno…You're weak."

_Sasuke, You left me crying myself to sleep for at least 3 years…I've had to be forced fed because of you, and I never spoke a word for at least 4 months… _

"Wow, Hinata! You're a better friend then Forehead!"

_Hinata, I regret teaching you how to stick up for others and how to overcome your shyness… You took my best friend…_

_Ino, You left me crying at the Ramen stand from 2:00 - 7:00... I thought __**I**__ was your best friend… _

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to stop your training for a little bit while I train Ino."

_Tsunade, You left me crying after I took my anger out on the village…_

Sakura POV

'I've always been doubted, I can't trust anyone…I don't know **why** or **how** I've been so blind at first…' I jumped through the trees at break neck speed, thinking to myself.

Too bad I didn't notice the green ball hurdle into me faster.

I flew to my right, hitting my right leg on a thin tree. After I landed in a large bush I instantly began healing the big gash on my leg, having a bunch of questions buzz around in my mind.

'_What was that?' _It stood out more, compared to the other questions I had. I looked around frantically for the little green ball that had hit me earlier.

_Then I saw it. _

"S-Shikamaru!?"

He threw a familiar piece of paper in my face. I read over it once. Then twice. And finally three times.

"How did you find me?" I blurted out.

"Kiba had Akamaru track you down by scent." and as if on command, the brown-haired boy instantly appeared at his side in a poof of smoke.

"How'd you escape the fires?"

"We smelled smoke…I noticed earlier that you seemed down, or planning something. So then we ran to your house and found this…" Kiba pointed to the paper in my hands.

_**To anyone who has survived,**_

_My name is __**Sakura Haruno**__, I have __**killed almost everyone **__in the Village Hidden In The Leaf… I feel no __**regret**__, although now the __**streets are stained with blood **__of my former __**mentor and use-to-be friends**__. They all have __**left me**__, I have __**no reason to live for anymore.**__ If anyone is sent after me they will be __**killed without hesitation**__, and because I'm an ANBU captain, I have __**assassinated most of my squad**__ to keep myself from being stopped. _

_If you are reading this now, I have probably already __**left**__. I have probably already __**killed hundreds, maybe thousands, to keep a purpose in life**__. I will not stop killing until everyone who ever __**doubted me is dead**__. I have taken a few important scrolls of Tsunades, after __**snapping her thin neck like a pixie stick. **_

_I have __**no regret**__ of my doings here in the Leaf Village. I am now a __**proud**__ Rouge Ninja probably stalking the streets of other __**villages. **__I hope to __**fulfill**__ my destiny. _

_Sakura_

I sighed. "I understand…Now you know what I have to do, right?"

"And what is that?" They asked in unison.

I adopted a small smirk. "Kill you."

And with that, I disappeared and re-appeared behind then, stabbing them both in the backs with kunai.

Then they both disappeared, logs taking their spots.

Just then, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders, I breathed in Shikamaru's scent.

'_Is he…hugging me?! What…What's this feeling!? Love!? No!' _

…_Shit. _

**So how'd you like it? (: Should I replace this with Lost? I'm thinking about it, I'm kind of on the edge with Lost at the moment… So let me know! Please review!**


End file.
